


Like Mini Oceans [Dick G. x reader

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: All he wanted was to to head back to his shared apartment with his girlfriend to just simply cuddle the rest of the night away.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Nightwing/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Like Mini Oceans [Dick G. x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy, sorry this is so short! I’m super stressed and busy at the moment, but here’s a piece I whipped very quickly! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes ^^*

Most nights usually went as Dick would normally like for them to go, and obviously tonight was not one of those nights seeing how it all started off horribly from the start of his patrol. All he wanted was to to head back to his shared apartment with his girlfriend to just simply cuddle the rest of the night away. 

The only thing Dick truly sought at the end of the night would be the comfort of his bed; knowing that his beloved girlfriend was sleeping semi-peacefully. That didn't seem to be the case though as he climbed through their bedroom window.

He'd titled his head in slight confusion, only being able to see the low, yellow light that spilled into the room since the bedroom door was open just a tad.

He crept across the bedroom floor to reach the old, creaky door to the rest of their apartment. He'd already tossed his mask onto their bed on the way over, his escrima sticks joined them right after. He peeked his head out into the hallway first, his mess of dark locks atop his head bouncing with each movement.

He couldn't hear [Y/N] but the further he walked into the rest of the apartment he saw her tousled [H/C] locks. She was most likely reading again, and it was most likely that book Jay had suggested to her.

"Hey," Dick whispered to her once he was close enough, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She could feel a soft smile creep onto her face, titling her head back to greet her raven haired lover. "You're back early," [Y/N] muttered, her smile splitting into a full on grin as he pecked her cheek. "Earlier than usual at least." She checked the time on her phone while Dick hopped over to sit next to the [H/C] haired woman.

"Yeah, well there weren't that many tonight." He lied straight through his teeth with that same stupidly pretty smile on his face. He was pretty sure that [Y/N] knew that he was lying, she hadn't said a thing of it though. Instead she opened back up her book once more, and let Dick rest his head on her lap.

She brushed her fingers through his hair, glancing at him every now and then just to check if he was still awake. Neither of the two had really bothered to get even a wink of sleep, too busy enjoying each other's company for once.

It was around four or five am when she'd finally put down her book. Dick was half-asleep already, his eyes half lidded, and quite obviously tired. [Y/N] couldn't help but be captivated by Dick's bright blue eyes, it was one of many things that she loved about him.

His lips turned upwards into a small smile. "What? There something on my face?" He asked, sounding a lot more exhausted than he'd really like to admit.

She brushed some more of Dick's hair out his eyes to get a better look of the gorgeous orbs. "Anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" [Y/N] whispered, "They're like mini oceans, or blue bells."

Dick's face flushed, his soft smile splitting into a bright grin as he brought an arm to drape over his face. "Babe," he drawled out softly, eliciting a chortle from [Y/N] as he tried to hide his red face.

She couldn't help but to quickly peck the hero's lips, watching as the man's grin only broadened. She still couldn't believe that she got to date such an amazing human being, Dick's looks were just a bonus.

She was not gonna let this little birdie go unless she truly needed to.


End file.
